Homestuck D&d
by wolf.chicken184
Summary: I originally intended to get straight to the game but i added in some family problem... too many family problems. I probably won't continue it but here's a random thing i spent way to long on!


DAVE

School's buzzing for your friend group right now. Everyone is so excited for the upcoming week end, you yourself are playing it cool acting like it's no big deal when in reality you're freaking out inside.

You continue to walk down the corridor the bell still ringing but at this point you're not worried about it. The corridors aren't full of people yet that mean you're probably going to have to wait in the hall for a while before any of your friends arrive. You jog down the small flight of stairs and the bell finally stops ringing as you grab hold of the handle of the hall and pull it open. You swiftly get inside and head to the cleanest empty table. There are a few of younger years sat on a variety of different tables.

You slip your bag under the table and sit down. You watch the door whilst also holding your cool face. You notice one of your friends start to walk in so you turn and put your forearms on the table and stare into the distant. He walks up behind you and places his bag on the chair.

"hey dave!" He shouts enthusiastically.

You turn slightly and say, "sup,"

"never going to give up that cool face are you?"

"nope."

A few more people walk in all at once and suddenly the barren table is full of friends and as more arrive you don't realize because you're too busy talking with the ones already here.

"dave guess what!" Jade says while sitting across from you as she's setting down all her things as well as herself on the chair.

"what?"

"my game arrived last night!" She finally sits down.

"ohh what one?" You're vaguely interested you want to start playing games with her once she gets some good game.

"terraria!"

"ohh... hmmm. You could have just bought that one online... did you wait for it?"

Her face loses some of its happiness, "i could have bought it online?"

"yeah."

"now i feel stupid!" She punches your arm.

"you're stupid in many ways many girl many ways." She punches you a few more times and you laugh.

You start to focus on the conversation that happening next to you.

John leans over to Karkat, "hey have you got everything ready for this game?"

"I HAVE SORTED EVERYTHING FOR THIS GAME JOHN WHILE YOU HAVE DONE HARDLY ANYTHING." He shouts almost all of the time it's just normal.

"hey! i put out most of the ideas for the entire game!"

You lean in close to john, "wait whoa! you're dming together? i thought we were just having two separate games but in the same place!"

"uhh dave... this is private dungeon master stuff, could you back off?"

"aww come on dude."

"don't come on me dave! you know this stuff if supposed to be secret until we play the game!"

"then why are you saying it here surrounded by all the people that are going to be playing." He looks around and notices that a lot of people are looking at both of them.

"ahh! go away Karkat and I were just talking about innocent stuff nothing to do with the game!"  
"YEAH! YOU FUCKASSES SHOULDN'T BE LISTENING!" Karkat joins in.

"haha! do this stuff when i'm not around in future i'll always bust you." You joke patting john on the back.

You put your hands under the table and pull out your bag and start looking for your food. You pull out a little bag and tear it open and pull out your sandwich and place it in your mouth.

You look over to, your sister, Rose sat by Kanaya as always, they're the biggest candidates for wanting our two d&d groups to merge. Mostly rose to be honest. Ever since they started going out a few months ago she's been kicking up a fuss with john to try to get him and Karkat to join the groups.

It's not nearly that easy, the reason we split the group was because we couldn't pick who should be DM. John wanted to do it but was so much newer to the idea and Karkat had done it before so you all decided to split it. You decided by whoever was in John's English class was going on in DM game and those who weren't went into Karkat's. It worked as well. Karkat could deal with 11 players at once and john could deal with 3. Karkat was slightly angry with the arrangement saying we should split it 7 on each team but john wouldn't be able to deal with that many.

"hey rose! sunnymcduck! flat-chest!" the last one got her attention and an angry scowl sent your way, "who's picking us up tonight!?"

"dad!" she yells at you so you can hear her well.

"shit." You say quietly, you don't like dad he always is trying to make you fight him on the roof it's always hell. Mum is where it's at, she's so nice but she does have a drinking habit but her drinking just makes her so much happier.

Your family is fucked up.

Your mum and dad boinked before they knew they would stay together and they had both you and rose in one batch. You're twins. They decided after you and rose were born that you should live with your dad and rose with your mum. That didn't work because the only time you got to see your twin sister was at school that meant you didn't know each other so your parents decided that they would alternate from time to time who's house they were at.

It's a weird situation.

"hEY, uHH, dAVE CAN YOU HELP ME?" You get snapped back to reality by Tavros leaning in closer with a piece of paper on the table. "I don't understand, uhh this question."

"wait... isn't this the homework that you were struggling with a week ago?"

"yEAH,,, iT'S DUE NEXT LESSON,"

"holy fuck dude that's some impressive procrastination." You take the pen from your pocket. "why don't you get Kanaya to do this shit?"

"sHE'S BUSY WITH rOSE." You look up to see them making out.

"ohh yeah. haha. well you see this first question you have to do cx^2."

"Uhh... why?"

You go on to explain the whole of his homework for him and practically doing it all for him.

You're good in all your lessons and you have Rose to blame for it. You study together and do all your homework together and it means you're as clever as her! That's a lie she's still much much brighter than you but you can dream.

"tHANKS UHH BRO!" He lightly thumps you on the shoulder.

"no problem."

Time passes and the bell rings again. You stand up quickly and stand around for a second after getting your bag from under the table. Next lesson is English so you might as well walk with Jade Rose and John considering they're who make up your whole table.

John joins you straight away then jade, rose takes a second to say goodbye to Kanaya with a little kiss. She then trots up to you before she gets to you. You turn and start walking. Jade keeps up right next to you while John and Rose talk to each other behind you. A couple of years ago John had a crush on Rose, you don't know the details but apparently he asked her out and she declined and said that she had a crush on Kanaya. A few months passed and Rose had asked Kanaya out and they started dating.

Jade suddenly grabs hold of your sleeve and pulls you sideways and continues to walk. You realize that you nearly walked passes the corridor you were supposed to turn into.

"you're zoning out a lot today." Jade giggles slightly.

"nahh i'm just extra cool and spaced out today." You retort with a little chuckle.

"Thinking about the game?" Rose adds from behind you.

"what nahh."

"ohh really? You don't think my game's going to be good?" John acts offended.

"well it probably won't be that bad." You put your hand to your chin just for the effect of you thinking.

John punches the back of your shoulder and you laugh. You get outside your class and walk inside as you see all the other students in already. You take your seat at your table right at the back of the class. You sit in the middle to the left slightly with rose to your left and Jade to your right with john on the other side of her.

The teacher walks in late as always. The first few lessons you all waited outside but after a week or so you gave up and started just walking into the room and waiting in there. You look over to rose and she's already got out her book and is reading. Then Jade has out her drawing book, she's not particularly good but she sure as hell tries.

She sits down at her desk and sorts out her laptop. She gives john a meaningful look and he stands up and goes to the back of the room to get the book. He puts half of them in front of you and you stand up with a moan and start handing them out.

The rest of the class is boring, a few funny conversations passed but what really matters is going to be tomorrow.

The end bell rings and you all stand up tuck in your chairs and leave the class. The teacher says goodbye and waves you out. You start to walk down the corridor you had walked down and hour ago but the opisite direction. Rose stays close to your side while she wiggles in her pockets for her phone.

"we're off then!" You yell behind you towards john and Jade. The yell farewells as you continues to walk.

"Could i play music in the car today?" Rose asks casting you a look.

"aww dude, your music is all so boring." You retort throwing your head back.

"You played yours yesterday, and i'll let you play yours while we study."

"no way are we studying tonight! it's a fricking Friday!"

"Whenever we do study you get speaker rights, the whole weekend."

"alright it's a deal." This is great you both have so much homework to do over the week end and two tests to revise for.

You continue to walk until your outside school by reception, you see a car parked there among the other cars that you recognise. You walk straight up to it, you go into the back seat while Rose gets into the front seat.

"Hello father." Rose says while she shuts the door.

"Hey." He casts you a look through his triangular shades, you scowl slightly. "Hello to you too Dave."

He knows you don't like him, he tries to get you too like him but in all the wrong ways. You wish you were in mum's car, you wish you were going to mum's house but instead this lump of muscle is driving you around.

Rose plugs in her music and instead of playing her usual classical music she plays some fall out boy.

You sit forward and let a smile spring onto your lip, "since when did you listen to these guys?" You accidently ask.

"I found out i liked their music last night."

"aww i'm so proud, you're finally escaping the goth kid you've always been!"

"I'm not goth."

"you read edgar allan poe. fight me." You notice the smile on your dad's face at your conversation. You lean back in your chair again and sit looking out the window for the rest of the journey.

Dad's home is in the more condensed part of the countey, all the houses are so close together that there are a couple of apartments. You dad lives in one of the border line apartments.

You enter through the front door after your dad unlocks it. Your dad sits straight down on the sofa and turns on the TV. You and rose walk past him towards the bed rooms. Here you and Rose have to share a room so you both go in there.

The whole room is full of your belongings, your turn tables your bed your walls everything is yours. Rose has never once complained about this whole arrangement but she must hate coming here. You place yourself down at your computer and turn tables.

She sits on the bed and pulls out her book from her bag. You swirl around in your chair while you wait for your computer to load up. You stop spinning and look at her.

In her hair with a black alice band that she's worn ever since primary school where she was bullied for looking so much like a boy. She's never liked having long hair so she asked for her hair to be cut like yours but when she went into school she got teased. You went out and bought her an alice band and styled her hair like that and she's kept it ever since. You expected her to grow it out again but she seems to like the way her hair is.

She looks up and smirks as she notices your staring.

"Where are your glasses cool kid?" She says jokingly and you realize you're not wearing your glasses.

You start looking over your desk frantically then lean over to try to get your glasses from your bag but end up falling off your chair. You sit on the ground for a second with the chair lying on the ground next to you. Rose is laughing so much you think she may need help recovering.

"very funny." You stand up and pat yourself down while she tries to pull herself back to normal.

"Ohh wow that was funny." she reaches into her pocket, "They're here."

You scowl and walk over to her to take them, she pulls them away from you right before you take them. She put them behind her back. "huh?" You look her in the eyes.

"If i give you these will we talk?" She sounds like she's not being serious slightly but you know she will seriously want to talk.

"yeah sure." She holds them out and you take them.

You slip them on as you sit at the end of the bed and she puts the book mark in her book. She's being serious.

"what do you want to talk about?" You start as she's finish.

"How are we getting to Karkat's?"

"uhhh ask dad?" You realize how stupid that is after you've said it, "wait no uhh maybe we could cycle, shit no our bikes are at mum's... we could ask mum for a lift? No that's not fair Dad's supposed to be taking care of us."

"Exactly, have you thought about..." She looks your square in the eyes, "We shouldn't stay here."

"what do you mean?" You're concerned at this point.

"Someone like dad... kids shouldn't be in his care. He... he honestly feels like he could snap any time especially with the help of alcohol he could just..."

"no." You cut her off, "i don't like the guy but i can't believe that he would ever hurt us. mum trusts him so i would never believe he would do anything like that."  
"Dave... You've come away from this place with bruises..."

You stand up sharply, "he can hurt me all he wants but he would never hurt you, don't you trust mum? mmm just no!"

"Dave calm down." You jump off the bed.

You're not thinking properly you know it. Just the thought of her getting hurts makes you so angry. You turn around to look at her again, she looks ready to jump off the bed after you if you do anything irrational.

"what got you think about this?"

She pauses, "Kanaya, she said after the first time she saw our dad she's been scared what he might do to us."

You stop dead. It's always been just you and Rose against your parents... the world. Your friends have been your insight to reality, to how people should act so their opinions have always meant a lot. Them saying that you and rose could get hurt by your dad just makes you realise the depth of your situation.

"hey... you know when i broke my arm... when i was 8."

"You said you'd fallen off your bike, right?" You can tell from her voice that she's not sure where you're going with this.

"you know what it doesn't matter." You go to your computer and sit down.

"What were you going to say?"

"doesn't matter." You snap back, you don't want to say it anymore, it was a spur of the moment thing that you can't- you can't say it. What would she think, she would tell Kanaya.

"Dave..." You put your elbows on the desk and your head in your hands. Tears start to fall onto your glasses until they end up falling off onto the floor. "Please... can you tell me?"

"you... you would judge him. mum didn't want me to tell you... she doesn't want us to be sacred of him. she- she... I."

"Dave..." Her voice is wobbly now.

"he... broke my arm... he got angry and drunk. he came in here started throwing my things about- fuck. don't judge him, he's not like that anymore! he doesn't drink as much, he- he learnt his lesson!"

"It's alright. He's still my farther." You feel a hand on your back then another across the front of your chest and you realize she's hugging you.

"i'm alright." You wipe your tears and put the sunglasses back on. "I just don't want him getting hurt... he means too much."  
She pats your back, "You're a very strange child."

"we're exactly the same age."

"Mentally you're about 6 years behind." You scowl and turn to your computer in a huff. You don't spare a glance at Rose but you presume she's reading her book.

You continues to play your rad beats aloud and you notice her move to the beat of a couple as she reads. That's always a good sign, a couple you decide to save to the computer. You might do something with those later on.

Rose gets up and pats you on the back, "I'll go make some food." You look to the time on the computer. 7:42.

You look back to her, "you sure? don't want any help?"

"Nahh, you're doing good keep with it." She starts to walk out the room.

"ohh thanks." You turn back to your computer a second after the door shuts.

Several minutes pass, the rad beats are going well. A giant clatter comes from the kitchen, that's normal you hear those all the time, probably Rose just dropping something. It's the muffled yelling that gets you to jump out of the seat and run out the room towards the kitchen.

Without thinking you run and put yourself in front of your dad hand pressing against his chest. You bottom is pressed heavily against the counter with rose cowarded on the other side.

You dad keeps yelling but you're too confused to process what it is he's yelling. You get the last bit, "Get out of my way!" He punches you across the side of your face and you go flying to the book shelf.

KARKAT

Karkat: "HE'S NOT BEEN ON,"  
John: "who?"

Karkat: "DAVE!"

John: "well neither has Rose, it's hard to presume she'd let him be killed."

Karkat: "HM..."  
Jade: "he could be working on those rad beat!"

Kanaya: "I Have To Admit I Am Slightly Worried For Them."

Tavros: "uhH,,, dIDN'T hE sAY hE wAS gOING tO hIS bRO'S?"

John: "he has a computer there."  
Tavros: "tHAT'S nOT,,, uHHH,,, wHAT i wAS sAYING,"

Jade: "you don't mean?"

Karkat: "NO WAY! DAVE TRUSTS HIS DAD, HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Kanaya: "I Personally Don't Trust Their Father..."  
John: "..."  
Karkat: "THERE IS NOTHING BAD HAPPENING AT ALL!"

Kanaya: "It Has Been 5 Hours Karkat, There Must Be Something."

Karkat: "MAYBE HIS COMPUTER BROKE!"

Kanaya: "What About Their Phones?"

Tavros: "uHH yEAH! wHY dOn't wE cALL tHEM!"

Kanaya: "Ohh Yes!"

Kanaya: "I Did Not Think Of that, I Have Rose's Phone Number Here."

Karkat: "I'LL CALL DAVE EVEN THOUGH THERE'S NOTHING WRONG..."

John: "awesome!"

This dickwad better pick up or you may have a panic attack. You think to yourself as you search through your contacts for Dave Elizabeth Strider. You find it quickly and start to call. You hear the ringing.

ROSE

You look over to Dave head tilted forward blood steadily protruding from the back of his head where it hit the book shelf and a bruise already forming on his left cheek. You dad had knocked him out and then realized what he'd done and ran out the house, it was probably the worst thing to do.

You crouch and steadily make your way over to him, you lean his head forward slightly away from the book shelf and press your hand to the bleeding. You need to call an ambulance. You need to tell someone, do you call mum? Hospital? You don't know what the number of the apartment is.

Suddenly you notice the vibrating coming from Dave's pocket. You pull it out and answer the cool as soon as you see it's Karkat.

"THE FUCK'S GOING ON DAVE WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ON THE CHAT?!" Karkat's voice is loud out of the phone.

"Karkat? It's Rose."

"WHY ARE YOU ON DAVE'S PHONE?"

"He's unconscious and bleeding, please could you get in contact with our mum? Or an ambulance or someone." You sound surprisingly calm.

"BLEEDING? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"Dad he... I can't say we just need help get my mum to come here."

"ALRIGHT, AND KANAYA IS TRYING TO PHONE YOU TOO SHOULD I TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED?"

"No, i'll get this sorted then tell her myself."

"ALRIGHT."

"Thank you Karkat."

"IT'S NO PROBLEM." He hangs up. You take all attention to Dave.

You lay him flat on the floor. You've not had any medical training, well maybe is it was a nose bleed you would know what to do but not when it's an unconscious bleeding person. If only you knew the password to Dave's phone then you'd call mum yourself. Your own phone is in the other room turned off, or just on silent? You're not sure any more. You just can't leave Dave like this.

Should you turn Dave on his stomach? That would decrease the bleeding from the back of his head and cause it to stop easier?

His once blonde back of head is now a disgusting brown where the blood has touched it. You hand is going slightly crusty with the blood stuck to it but still having more in a gently stream get onto it.

KARKAT

You fingers shake as you scroll through you contacts again. Do you even have her number? You remember having to call their house one time when Dave's phone was broken and you didn't have Rose's number.

There it is!

You click it quickly and phone straight away, you mumble "pick up pick up," under your breath as it rings. It takes too long for her to pick up your stomach is trying to kill you.

"MISS ROSE! MUM! ERR ROXY!"  
"Karkat?" She says elegantly back to you, "I'm sorry but Dave isn't at my house their at-"  
You cut her off, "I KNOW I KNOW ERR SOMETHING HAPPENED EMM, ALL I KNOW IS THAT DAVE IS UNCONSCIOUS AND BLEEDING AND ROSE WANTS YOU OVER THERE."

"Wait, what? What happened?" She sounds anxious now.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST CALLED THEM AND SHE TOLD ME THAT." you lower your voice, "PLEASE JUST HELP THEM."

"Okay, thank you Karkat." You hear the beep and she's gone. You slowly lower your phone from your ear. Tears now steadily falling down your cheeks.

ROSE

Sitting and waiting for something anything to happen. God let something happen. Preferably for your mum to run through the door with a potion that will magically undo everything. Why did you come through here by yourself? Are you that stupid? Why did he try to save you? Is he that stupid?

You lean forward and press your forehead to his chest keeping your hand underneath his head and wait listening to his breathing and heart beat. It's surprisingly comforting knowing that he is definitely alive apart from his breathing occasionally does hic.

Ages pass and you stay in the same place, Dave still unconscious as you suddenly hear the door of the apartment come unlocked and you mum rushes in. She slides to your side and checks his pulse.

She turns to you and starts talking, "Rose could you go get the first aid kit?"

"What about the bleeding?" She notices your hand under his head covered in blood. She places her hand where yours is allowing you to pull yours out. You stand up on shaking legs and go into the kitchen and find the first aid kit and quickly get it to mum. She takes out some bandages and warps them around his head in a way that you wouldn't have thought of doing.

She stands up and grabs him under the shoulders, "Could you get his legs?" You do so straight away and you carry him into his room and lay him on the bed. First you pick up your book and phone with one arm. You both stand up blood on your hands.

"Why don't we call an ambulance?" You look to her.

"What would happen to Dirk..."

You wipe your face with your sleeve avoiding touching anything with your dry crusty hands, "but what if he doesn't wake up or something."

"We'll deal with it." She puts her arms around you, "I'm sorry." You hug her back.

"Don't ever make us stay here again." You murmur.

"I won't, i'm so sorry." You stay in a silent hug for a second then pull away. You look at Dave again. "He'll be fine, go clean up your hands, i'll go make something to eat."

"What if he comes back?" You ask quickly as she's exciting the room.

"He forgot his keys." She laughs a little as she holds out two pairs of keys.

She exits the room; you go to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. You look yourself in the mirror; your skin is almost as pale as your hair at this point. Your hands take some scrubbing and a lot of soap to get most of the blood off. It wasn't too much blood but it's more than enough to make you never want to see the substance again.

You walk into the bedroom to see Dave yet again. You go to his computer and open up the messenger to both use, the group chat is exploding with activity.

You don't feel like going on the group chat instead you log him off and log yourself on and go to a private chat with Kanaya.

Rose: "Kanaya?

Kanaya: "Ohh My Godness Rose Where Have You And Dave Been?"

Rose: "Dave right now in unconscious on the bed next to me."

Kanaya: "It's Only Just Half 8 What Is He Doing?"

Rose: "He got punched by our dad and hit his head on the bookshelf hard,"

Kanaya: "Ohh My God Why Isn't He At Hospital?"

Rose: "Mum doesn't want him there because she's scared for dad."

Kanaya: "..."

Kanaya: "How Are You Dealing With This?"

Rose: "Not so good honestly, i can't stop shaking."

Kanaya: "Can You Get Something To Drink It Might Help."

Rose: "Nahh mum's making food for us now so i'll do stuff then."

Kanaya: "Alright."

Kanaya: "Do You Want Me To Tell The Others?"

Rose: "Karkat mostly knows, he was the one to call my mum."

Rose: "I don't mind if the others know just make sure they don't do anything about it."

Kanaya: "Alright, I Love You."

Kanaya: "Remember That."

Rose: "I love you too."

You see more notifications come up on the group chat, that must be them now talking about all of this. You don't have the heart to go on it now. You stand up to walk out the room but you hear a little groan from Dave.

DAVE

Your whole body hurts, especially your head. The light hurts your eyes. You look over and see a shape that looks like Rose.

"rose?" You say quietly, unable to get your voice to go much louder.

"Yes Dave, thank goodness you're awake!"

"ahh shit don't be so loud, did i get hammered or something? do i have a hangover? can i have my sunglasses?"

"No, no and maybe, you hits your head on the bookshelf hard, your glasses are through in the other room on the floor probably."

"wait so what happened?" you have to squint at her.

"Dad punched you and you hit your head on the bookshelf."

"ohh shit, am i okay?"

"Ohh wow dave how stupid can you get? I was going to ask you that!"

"okay i'm hungover right now don't talk to me." you laughs slightly then cringes with pain. "where's dad now?"

"Who knows? Mum's here though."

"do i get food?"

"Yes Dave you get food, you have your priorities completely straight. Ohh yes i should tell mum your awake now actually." She stands up and heads out the room. You look around the room a little as much as you can manage.

Mum bursts through the door and you can't help but smile. She crouches to your side, "Are you okay Dave?"

"yeah, yeah. headache but all fine."

"Is the anything you want?"

"food?"

"Ofcourse." She stands up again and walk out.

KARKAT

How didn't you know it was their dad that did it? Why when the others suggested it did you completly deny it? Will you stop crying soon? Will Kanaya come check on you to see how you are?

Your door opens and Kanaya walks in, she glances to you and sits down next to you on your bed. You leans forward and puts her elbows on her knees.

"he might die..." You murmur.

"He's Too Strong For That, You Know That."

"what if he does? i'd have so many regrets... AHH WHY!" You lean over and hug her around the waist. Kanaya is your sister, she is a year older than you. Or more accurately you are a year younger than most your friend. She's always felt more like a mother figure considering neither of you had one when growing up because she died when making you.

Kanaya puts a arm over your head and hugs you back.

"It's Okay Karkat. It'll All Be Fine, Trust Me."

"I HATE MYSELF I HATE MYSELF I HATE MYSELF!" you repeat over and over squeezing harder onto her.

You feel her press her forehead to your top of head and dig her knuckles into your shirt.

DAVE

"Here comes the aeroplane!" Rose yells as she brings the spoon closer to your face.

"rose, i can understand the sarcasm but could i please feed myself?" You glare at her.

"Dave, don't be like that, when will i get the chance again to feed my little brother."  
"we're the same goddamn age!" You throw your arms in the air for a second then let them settle on the bed next to you again.

Just then Mum pokes her head inside the room, "Why were you yelling Dave? You should be saving your energy."

"for what, dying?" You smile slightly.

She steps inside the room properly, "Hmm... so i guess you're feeling fine then."

"good as new thing with a hole in the back of its head." This makes her smile slightly.

"Good good, but i don't want you going out tomorrow." She crosses her arms to act like a proper mum.

Rose straightens and says, "But what about d&d, we have to go."

"At Karkat's? Rose could you go without Dave?"

"no way am i not going! I'll crawl if i have to and he lives like 10 miles away!" you retort looking your mum straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure i mean... you could hurt yourself even further."

"It'd be totally worth it, this game should be the best so far!"

Rose scowls slightly at you, "I will be with him the whole time, if anything goes wrong i will deal with it."

Mum sighs, "Alright, i'll drive you there and back, rose make sure both of your phones are charged so you can contact me at any time."

"Alright." Rose replies. Mum leaves again.

"I'm going to contact the friends, can you eat yourself?"

"i'm not going to eat myself rose, but i can eat other food by myself."

She laughs slightly and puts the food on your lap. You sit up as she walks away, you start slowly putting food into your face. You feel nauseous but it's worth for the food. You finish it while Rose is still sat at the desk typing away talking with friends.

"what are you talking about?" you settle back into the bed.

"Well, Karkat apparently cried a lot because he thought you were going to die said Kanaya. Everyone hopes you feel better mostly. They're also happy we can still make it tomorrow."

"awesome." you knew they would all say stuff like that but it's kind of bad that karkat cried. "hey where's my phone?" You start looking around.

"Probably still on the floor in the kitchen. Why?"

"i kind of want to talk with karkat."

She turns to look at your with a smug face, she then stand up and walk out the room. She returns quickly after rubbing your phone with a kitchen towel. "It has a little blood on it but should be fine."

"thanks," you take it from her and unlock it. You go straight to a chat with karkat.

Dave: hey bro

Karkat: OMG DAVE!

Dave: don't sound to happy to hear from me

Karkat: I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE

Karkat: HOW ARE YOU FEELING?

Dave: been better but you know

Dave: shit happens

Karkat: WHO EVEN KNEW YOUR DAD WOULD DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT?

Dave: kanaya, rose, me, mum

Dave: it was really stupid

Dave: but let's talk about you

Dave: how are you?

Karkat: UHHH

Karkat: FINE YOU KNOW

Karkat: I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO FOCUS ON THIS D&D STUFF BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TOO SCARED ABOUT YOU

Karkat: KANAYA HELPED THOUGH

Karkat: NOT WITH THE D&D STUFF BUT WITH THE... CRYING

Dave: did you really cried?

Karkat: YEAH... QUITE A LOT

Dave: dude i'm fine

Karkat: I KNOW THAT NOW

Karkat: BUT WHEN ALL I KNEW WAS YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS AND BLEEDING ON YOUR KITCHEN FLOOR

Karkat: I WAS THE ONE TO CALL YOUR MUM

Dave: ohh thanks dude

Dave: literally saved my life

Karkat: DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT

Dave: it's not a joke

Dave: i owe you my life at this point

Karkat: ...

Karkat: DUDE YOU'VE MADE ME CRY AGAIN

Dave: aww

Karkat: DON'T AWW ME YOU FUCKER

Karkat: I WILL STAB YOU

Dave: haha

Dave: nahh you won't

Karkat: GARGH

Karkat: NO I WON'T

Karkat: AGKJHSD

Dave: dude calm down

Dave: we don't want you having to go to hospital because you passed out from anger

Dave: we wouldn't be able to play together tomorrow

Karkat: SO YOU'RE SERIOUSLY STILL DOING IT?

Karkat: YOU SURE THAT'S A GOOD IDEA?

Dave: i am not missing out!

Dave: mum's even okay with it

Karkat: JUST-

Karkat: I GUESS IF IT'S FINE WITH YOUR MUM

Karkat: I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GO THROUGH STRAIN JUST TO PLAY A STUPID GAME

Dave: like it's even a stupid game at this point!

Dave: it's like our life!

Karkat: HAHA YEAH I GUESS

Karkat: YOU GIANT BIRD MONSTER

Dave: kenuk!

Dave: don't mess with my big feathery asshole!

Dave: i'll fucking swallow you whole!

Karkat: I DON'T THINK I WANT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR ASSHOLE THANK YOU

Dave: holy shit that's not what i meant

Dave: i meant like i will swallow you whole

Dave: not my asshole

Dave: welp

Karkat: HAHAHAHA

Dave: hehe

Karkat: OH I HAVE TO GO KANAYA'S CALLING ME

Karkat: SHE PROBABLY WANTS HELP WITH ANOTHER DRESS OR SOMETHING

Dave: alright see ya then

Karkat: BYE

You notice that another private chat is spamming you intensely

John: dave!

John: dave

John: dave!

John: come on dave!

John: daaaaaaaave

Dave: did you just do vriska's thing?

John: what?

Dave: the 8 of things

John: no way

John: ohh

John: sorry didn't mean to use 8 a in dave

John: just kind of happened!

John: but anyway

John: dave how are you!

Dave: killer headache but apart from that all good

John: still bleeding?

Dave: idk

Dave: maybe

Dave: can't tell

John: yeesh dude

John: hell of a thing to happen

John: but let's not dwell on the bad

John: ohh jade just came in what does she want?

John and Jade are step siblings that live together they share a dad but he's a bit of a player and got both of their mum's pregnant and took no responsibility for them. John's mum swiftly died a year or so later so he went to his dad. His dad then got back together with Jade's mum and they've lived together ever since.

John: ohh shit

Dave: sup?

John: wait give me a minute

Dave: ...

You sit and look over to rose still sat are the desk, you have to ask, "hey you know what's happening at John and Jade's?"

"Huh? What's happening?"

"i don't know i was asking you."

"Well i have no idea."

"welp, i was just talking with john and he just suddenly left." You look at your phone to see if you have a reply back, you don't.

"Well Jade hasn't been on for quite a while now, she said she was going for a walk."

"odd as heck that is." Your phone vibrates again, it's John.

John: we may have just adopted a dog

Dave: what?

John: Jade just came into my room saying she found a dog that she wanted to rescue

John: now we have a big white dog

John: ohh apparently he's called Bec

Dave: she just randomly find this dog?

Dave: where?

Dave: shouldn't you take it to the vet check if it's had jabs and stuff

Dave: check if it's ill?

John: mum's a vet

John: she's looking at him

Dave: wow that's lucky

John: yeah :B

Dave: what breed?

John: what?

Dave: what breed of dog is it?

John: sherpard

John: big one though

John: long fur as well

John: i'm surprised it can see honestly all its fur covers it's eyes!

Dave: haha

Dave: i wish i had a bird honetly

Dave: a bird would be so cool

Dave: but considering how much we move houses it'd be pointless and not fair on mum or dad to take care of it

John: you're going to continue staying at your dad's house after this?

Dave: a-

Dave: probably not

Dave: probably just permanently stay at mum's

John: that's good

John: sorry i need to go this dog it crazy

John: bye

Dave: bye

You place the phone down next to you and pull the covers off from you. You sit up and can't help the rush you get from it to your head. You sit there for a second then move your legs so they are on the floor. You want to try standing up, you're sick of lying down.

Rose notices you, "Dave what are you doing you should lie down."

"i want to get a drink," you retort.

"I'll go get you one just lie down." She stands up and starts walking out the room but stops when you grab hold of her sleeve.

"no *I* want to get a drink, i want to do it myself." She stands still and just nods.

"Do you want any help?"

"yeah that'd be great, just catch me if i fall." You push up slightly and feel your whole body wanting you to sit down again. You can do this, you tell yourself. You groan slightly and are able to get onto your feet, you feel wobbly but that's definitely the hardest part.

Rose has her arms out in front of her towards you ready to catch you at any moment. You lift up one foot and move it slightly in front and then put your weight on it. You then reach for the wall and stumble towards it. You open the door while leaning against the wall. You use the door to pull yourself along, you head down the hall leaning against the wall for support. You manage to get to the living room and kitchen but you feel very hazy. Rose is still walking beside ready to catch you but now she has her hands down. You look into the living room and you see your mum sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in hand. She looks pretty deep in thought, she looks up and sees you and stands up suddenly. She places the glass on the table and runs to you. She puts her hands on your sides.

"Dave you shouldn't be up." She says worry in her voice.

"i wanted to get a drink," you respond trying to get out of her hold.

"Why didn't you just ask rose to get it?" She looks towards Rose.

"He wanted to get it himself," Rose says supporting you.

Mum lets go of you gently but hovers near you as you move. You continue to move slowly into the kitchen, you lean against the book shelf where you hit your head blood still noticeable on it and a little spot on the floor by it.

JOHN

Poor, poor dog. You think as you watch Jade hug and get as close to it as possible. You're sat in the living room, you have your cat on your lap. Ever since the dog came into the house she's been on edge and clinging to you. You're sat on a sofa, Jade sat leaning against your knees in front of you on the floor. She has Bec at her side arms around him, he's rather quiet. Not much personality and rather mysterious honestly.

You scratch the cat's ears and she leans towards your hand and purrs gently. You smile and decide to lean back as you continue to stroke the cat.

You hear your dad shouting at your mum, swearing and cursing.

"Hey Jade could you turn it up?" You ask hoping that she hears them too and understands why you want to surround yourself with the noise of the telly.

"Yeah sure." She reaches for the remote and turns it up to almost full, you can only hear your parents now when you focus on them.

You've always fought with yourself about whether you should call your mum your parent. She's not technically, she's just you step-mum/aunt but you grew up with her as you mum so it does kind of make sense. You still try not to refer to her as it. She's just your guardian like your dad.

You dad walks into the room and turns around to face back the way he came, "I'm done with you bitch!" He yells before he storms out the front door out the house.

Jade looks at you with her big green eyes, you smile. You mum had run in after him and is now standing in shock. She locks eyes with you; "I'm sorry kids but dinner has been delayed a little, could you just order some pizza?" she trots out of the house quickly after your father.

You pick up the cat and place on the sofa next to you and as you stand up you ask Jade, "what type do you want?"

"umm, ham and pineapple?" She answers leaning out of the way of your legs.

"coming right up," You walk over towards the phone on the wall.

ROSE

He's not as heavy as you'd thought he was. Dave is surprisingly light for his height but you suppose he is very skinny. You're carrying him, well half dragging him through into his room. He was able to make his drink but while drinking it he passed out.

Your mum is by you opening doors for you, she opens the door for his bedroom and you drag him in and find it slightly heard to carry him while on the carpet but you manage to get him onto his bed with a little bit of effort.

He lies peacefully in the bed. You step backwards and you mum tucks him in. You walk over towards the cupboard and get out the mattress and duvet. You lay them on the floor with the duvet on top of the mattress. You go to where Dave is asleep and at the end of the bed there are a couple of pillows that you pick up and throw onto the duvet.

"Sleep well Rose." Your mum says to you simply.

"You too, Mum." You lean under the bed as she walks out. You drag out a draw and get a shirt and shorts. You get changed quickly; you figure there's no reason to do it in a different room considering Dave is out for good.

You kneel down and sort out the bedding of your makeshift bed. You get in under the covers and try to fall asleep but end up lying awake for a while then finally you fall to sleep.

DAVE

Light creeks through the gap of the curtains, it's morning? You must have passed out, it'd make sense. You let a smile creak onto your lips then you relax as you see Rose asleep on the floor. She looks so peaceful, her blonde hair covers part of her face and he lips are slightly parted.

Her eyes steadily creak opens and you see her dark purple eyes. A smile covers her face as she notices you're staring.

"How are you feeling?" She asks simply then yawns.

"good, yeah." You look up towards the ceiling.

"We need to get up," she sits up and stretches. She then gracefully gets out of bed, "Do you want some help?" She asks you and you're snapped back to yourself.

"ohh err no." You move the duvet off from on top of. You push yourself up and you feel weirdly fine. You scratch at the bandage on your head, it's annoying and you can feel the blood at the back of your head dried on your hair. You sit up and put your feet on the floor, you're still in the clothes from yesterday. You all around feel disgusting. "i really want to have a shower,"

"If you're up for it."

"yeah," you stand up and stretch as well.

"i'll make breakfast while you do and i'll go after. Scream if you die." She walks out the room leaving you alone.

You go to the cupboard and pull out a couple of peices of clothing and a towel. You go through into the bathroom.

KARKAT

You rub your eyes then retract the spoon from your mouth. You scoop it down into your mush of food in a bowel and put it back into your mouth. You look over to Kanaya already completely dressed and ready elegantly nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Karkat I Shall Be Upstairs I Wish To Check On Rose Now."

"OHH ALRIGHT, HAVE FUN." She walks out the room and now you're left alone.

You parents are out the house both at work. Your dad is in Italy or something on a work trip that he'll be at for at least another month or so and your mum leaves early in the morning and very late at night. It's tough on here but you manage.

You scrape at the last of your mush and eat it. You place the spoon down and leave the room. You go upstairs to your bed room, you go to the wardrobe and get some clothes. You spend a moment deciding what'd be most appropriate to wear but decide on just a black jumper and sweatpants. You slip them on and go back downstairs.

You go to where you were just eating your breakfast and clear away the bowel. You rince it then place it on the counter. You go the table and wipe it down vigerously, you throw the cloth you wiped it down with to the counter then go into the hall and pick up the books and little bads form the ground.

You place the books on the table then start looking through them all, you open your note book and pull out the sheets tucked into them. You place one at each seat as well as a bag of dice. You then place the rest of the books and dice at the head of the table.

You stretch and then you hear the door ring. You are startled for a second then you go to answer it. You open the door and get your scowl on.

"hey karkat!" John says happily, Jade is behind him smiling happily.

"YOU'RE EARLY, I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET EVERYTHING READY!"

John looks at his watch then gestures for you to look at it, "we're bang on time karkat." You realize that it is 9 and you just thought it was earlier.

"WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER, COME IN." You walk away and leave them to take their shoes off. You yell towards them, "JADE GO FIND KANAYA UPSTAIRS JOHN AND I HAVE DM STUFF TO DO!"

"alright!" she yells happily back.

John trots after you quickly, he looks about like he's walking through a giant magical castle. "your house is so weird! when was the last time it was cleaned!"

"JOHN I COULD EASILY KICK YOU OUT, OR WORSE, KICK YOU IN THE BALLS." You yell back. He laughs then shuts up. You get to the table and you slam your hands on the table. "THIS IS WHERE I START MY GAME WITH MY CREW YOU WILL PLAY THROUGH..." You walk into the living room, there's a little table set up there, "HERE, IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH THAT WE CAN HEAR EACH OTHER AND PACE EACH OTHER."

"all right! i can do this." He places his bag on the table and starts unpacking the books and dice.

"SO ARE YOU ALL GOOD TO GET READY?"

"yeah, go get your stuff done."

"COOL." you walk away and just then you hear the door ring yet again.

You walk to the door and you see Tavros, Vriska and Terezi all together, you hear something about them all coming together Tavros' dad picked them all up or something.

"COME IN FUCKERS, JUST SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE, YOU KNOW THE DRILL."

"Why are you so ready to get rid of us Karkat? Aren't you going to ask us how we are?"

"NO, I DON'T CARE HOW YOU ARE I JUST WANT TO START THIS GAME." You herd them into the house as you see another car pull up. Nepeta pulls Equius out of their car and he goes along with her, it's weird how they're not dating but they're so close. They walk up to you, "GO ON IN SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE AND SHIT."

Nepeta smiles and trots inside with Equius trailing behind. You stand looking outside for a while waiting for others to arrive. Feferi and Eridan pull up together bickering while Sollux follows behind them, Aradia in a different car quickly after. A little wait then Gamzze.

You stare out for too long, far too long, where are they? Your whole group is here but... what about Rose... and Dave. You're worried. Your legs start to shake. Kanaya comes to stand next to you. You can tell you have a worried look on your face but you can't change it.

"It'll Be Alright Karkat, After Yesterday It'd Make Sense They'd Be Late."

"I KNOW THAT." you brush her off, "STILL WORRIED THOUGH, WE MIGHT NOT HAVE TIME FOR THE WHOLE GAME." You make up and excuse of why you're worried.

Just then a car pulls up and you stop leaning against the door frame, you're ready to leap towards the car. Rose gets out the car first and smiles towards Kanaya, she then walks to the other side of the car and opens the door. Dave steps out and Rose makes him put an arm over her shoulders.

They walk unevenly towards you, they both smile and greet you, "hey bro," dave says the same as always.

"OHH HEY, YOU OKAY?"

"mm yeah she just doesn't want me straining myself, it's for only when my mum can see."

"OHH ALRIGHT, COME IN THEN." you gesture inwards, Kanaya leads them in and you shut the door behind them. Rose lets go of him and they both take off their shoes.

"so where are we playing this game?" Dave asks sending you a look.

"THE LIVING ROOM, JOHN AND JADE ARE ALL WAITING. YOU TWO WERE THE LAST TO ARRIVE." You walk into the kitchen and they follow.

"Sorry Karkat, we had some trouble my mother was concerned about us going." Rose tells you, it sounds likely.

"IT'S NO TROUBLE, WE STILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME." You point them towards the living room. "THEY'RE IN THERE." They walk through while you and Kanaya sit down at your table, you sit at the head with all your friend looking up towards you.

It's the best bit about dungeons and dragons, seeing all your friend look towards you for guidance, for the story. For everything.

"OKAY GUYS LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, CHECK YOUR SHEETS AND DICE." They all start going through their sheets and throw their bag a glance. "OKAY EVERYONE GOOD? GOOD GOOD." You clear your throat, "YOU CONTINUE WHERE YOU LAST WERE, ERIDAN YOU ARE STILL COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR OF THE CABIN KANAYA YOU ARE STANDING OVER HIM TRYING TO HEAL HIM. THE REST OF YOU ARE STANDING AROUND FIGHTING THE MONSTERS. WHAT DO YOU DO GOING CLOCKWISE AS USUAL."

You point to Aradia, "i c0ntinue t0 fight 0bvi0usly."

"ROLL 20." she picks up the dice and rolls the dice with the largest amount of sides, 16 + 2 = 18. "YOU'VE GOT 18 YOU DO LOADS OF DAMAGE TO 3, 2 COLLAPSE ON THE FLOOR BUT THE LAST IS STILL STANDING."

You point to Sollux, "iis there any other way to get out without fiightiing the2e thiing2?"

"SO YOU WANT TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER WAY OUT?"

"yeah." he replies.

"ROLL 20." He gest 9 + 4 = 13. "YOU DON'T SEE VERY MUCH BUT YOU ARE PRETTY SURE THERE'S NOTHING AROUND, YOU TAKE 2 DAMAGE FROM A ORC BEHIND."

"fuck." he says as he takes the rubber and changed his health.

You point at Tavros, "i, WANT TO GET CLOSER TO KANAYA TO MAKE SURE SHE'S FINE." he says valiantly.

"SO YOU'RE ONLY THERE TO PROTECT HER?"

"yES."

"ALRIGHT, YOU SUCCESSFULLY GET CLOSE TO KANAYA AND NOTHING FOLLOWS YOU," You point at Nepeta.

"fight!" she shouts.

"No there must be another way out." Equius says trying to control her turn.

"no i want to fight them!" Nepeta protests.

"EQUIUS THIS IS HER TURN SHE CAN FIGHT IF SHE WANTS," you scold Equius. "ROLL 20." 20 + 4 = 24. "YOU CRIT ON ALMOST EVERYTHING IN THE ROOM WITH A FATAL SWOOP OF YOUR CLAW, YOU KILL MOST OF THEM IN THE ROOM BAR 3."

"awesome!" Equius pats her on the back and she smiles at him.

You point at Kanaya, "I'm Going To Heal Eridan."

"ROLL 8." 6, "PLUS 6 HEALTH TO ERIDAN."

"thanks kan!" her beams, kanaya scoffs slightly.

"It Was Nothing."

You point towards Terezi, "1 W4NT TO K1LL TH3 L4ST ON3S!"

"ROLL 20." you get really sick of saying, "roll this roll that." but it's the only way to do it. 5 + 2 = 7, "YOU KIND OF FAIL A LITTLE BUT YOU KILL ONE OF THEM BY ACCIDENT WHILE FRAILING AROUND."

Vriska laughs slightly, "I will get the last ones dead." she says cockily. She has a worse fighting stat than Terezi.

"ROLL 20." She was already doing it. 3 + 1 = 4, "YOU FALL FLAT ON YOUR FACE LEAVING YOU OPEN TO ATTACK, YOU LOSE 4 HEALTH."

"Fuck that can't be right!" She argues.

"IT'S RIGHT JUST GET RID OF THE HEALTH VRISKA."

You point at Equius, "I will kill them." He says without much emotion as always, you can see the sweat on his brow.

"ROLL 20." He rolls and he gets 19 + 5 = 24, "YOU GET THEM KILLED LIKE HELL, HELLS OF DEAD THE ROOM ALSO SHAKES FOR A FEW SECONDS AFTER." Nepeta and Equius high five.

You point at Gamzee, "I'm GoNnA aLl Up AnD lOoK aRoUnD aGaIn." You sigh, you know it's not going to do anything.

"ROLL 20." He rolls and gets 5, "YOU SEE NOTHING,"

You point at Eridan, "if there anywway to clean my scarf? it must be filthy right noww."

"IT'S FINE ERIDAN."

"i wwas bleeding out on the floor a second ago!"

"YOUR SCARF IS FINE."

"wwell, then there isn't much to do. wwe can't see anything the door wwe wwalked in through is locked... wwait is it locked still?"

"DO YOU WANT TO CHECK IT?"

"wwell it wwould seem like the smart thing to do."

"YOU GO UP TO THE DOOR, YOU SHAKE THE KNOB A COUPLE OF TIMES BUT IT DOESN'T BUDGE, IT WOULD SEEM IT'D BE LOCKED, YOU PEER THROUGH THE KEY WHOLE, YOU CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH. THIS WOULD INDICATE THAT IT WASN'T LOCKED. MAYBE THERE IS SOMETHING BARACADING IT?"

"wwell can i push hard on the door?"

"YOU TRY BUT YOU ARE A LIGHT PLAYER AND ARE UNABLE TO BUDGE THE DOOR AT ALL."

"damn,"

"FEFERI?"

"well... t)(ere isn't anything we can do is there? we're stuck..."

"DO YOU WANT TO JUST PASS THEN?"

"umm yes."

"YOU ALL REGROUP IN THE MIDDLE, YOU CAN TALK FOR A WHILE ABOUT STRATERGY, I NEED TO CHECK ON THE OTHERS."

You stand up and walk through to where John is having his game, "you all continue to walk down the path, it's dark you can't make out three feet in front of you, how do you decide to walk?" John goes into too much detail he shouldn't care about how they walk, they should just get to the room already.

"how do we walk?" Dave repeats, "hold onto the wall i guess."

"We should all hold hands so we don't get separated." Rose adds.

"yeah!" Jade agrees.

"dave keeps one hand on the wall as he walks holding hand with rose who also has a hand with jade. You suddenly get a glimmer of light at the end of the hall, it's a door! there seems to be something blocking it, a plank of wood on hinges. you could easily lift it."

"i lift it," Jade says happily.

"roll 20." you can't see the number but you perfume she gets very high. "you throw it in the air with so much force you damage the roof of the hall. you now open the door and see a bunch of people, 11 to be exact all gathered around of the room talking."

"AWESOME, COME ON JOIN US." you join in, they all turn to smile at you in the door way.

"you hear a voice say but you can't decide where it's come from, maybe from the players? What do you do?"

"go say hi!" Jade says happily.

"wait, what if they're hostile?" Dave says warily.

"I think we should take the chance." Rose agrees with Jade.

"you walk up to them slightly warily but enthused to say hello." He stands up and picks up his books, "we have to move through into the other room now."

They all stand up, you go on ahead and grab a sheet of paper from your book and go to sit opisite from Eridan next to Nepeta. They all look at you really confused, but then all start asking each other questions as Jade, John, Dave and Rose come and sit at the end of the table apart from john who sits at the head where you used to be.

"so hey guys i'm the dm now, karkat will join in the plot in a while for now he's just a bystander." he shuffles some papers, "so three wild adventures come up to you and to say hi, how do you react?"

JOHN

They wait for you to go around in a circle asking each one of them but you expect them to just shout out like your group. "come on someone say something, how do you react to these three coming up to you?"

"greet t)(em with smiles!" Feferi catches your drift.

"how about the rest of you? do you smile as well or are you cautious of them?"

"i ready my bow to attack, i do not trust them." Equius says glaring at them.

"Equius stands in front of your group as these complete strangers say hello to Feferi. strangers, who are you?"

"hey," dave starts, "i'm dave, the kenku knight, don't fuck with me."

"i'm jade! i'd prefer not to say what i am, i want to become friend. ohh i'm a sniper with my bow!" Jade says, she regrets picking to be a werewolf because

"I am a elf of sun, i do wish to become friend with you all, some more than others. I am a healer but i tend not to heal so much as fight with my staff. it's a pleasure to meet you all." rose does a little bow.

"they seem friendly enough," you say, "how do you react? you can discuss."

They all start talking with each other, Karkat looks very bored. You need to hurry up and get out of this. "Let's add them to our gang, it's pro8a8ly how we're supposed to do it." Vriska bosses people around.

"we're happy to go with you as long as we're going to the same place." Jade says.

"wE JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF, uHH, hERE." Tavros adds.

"we're saving the world from ultimate destruction from the rest of the sun elves so." dave adds. This is going perfectly.

"y0u're n0t seri0us!" Aradia is shocked. We deliberately kept the games separate and not letting them talk to the other group.

"Yes," Rose agrees, "they're planning on blowing up the planet with the power they'd get from the sun. They are gathering troops now, we three don't have the power to take them on alone."

"that'2 2o 2tupid, how thi2 i2 like medival era how doe2 that happen?" Sollux tries to ruin the fun.

"Sun elf powers." Rose defends.

"do you join them on their quest?" They have to say yes, they probably will say yes.

"If We Do Not Help We Will Probably All Die." Kanaya obviously wanting to help them.

"1 S4Y W3 JO1N TH3M." Terezi.

"same, i do not wwant to die." Eridan.

"i 2ay we take our exit and leave them to deal with it them2elve2." Sollux.

"i say j0in." Aradia.

"uHH JOIN." Tavros.

"join!" Nepeta says happily.

"no they can't be trusted they may just be lying." Equius tries to stop her.

"you can vote different to me if you want." this seems to hurt equius.

"i say we go with them." Equius changes his vote.

"i vote go." Feferi.

"nEw FrIeNdS!" Gamzee.

"i guess we're going anyway, so what's the point in me even voting!" Vriska says crossing her arms.

"you have all decided to join them." you say happily, this is going perfectly.

"thank you all!" Jade smiles happily.

"jADE, wHAT,,, iF YOU, uHH, dON'T MIND MY ASKING, aRE YOU?" Tavros asks Jade.

Jade cringed, "can i not say?"  
"If you want us to join your quest we need to know these things!" Vriska pushes.

"i really don't want to."

"guys it d0esn't matter that much." Aradia defends Jade.

"What does she look like?" Vriska asks John.

"she looks like an average person, she has long black hair and slightly tanned skin." you describe her.

"2o ba2iically what 2he look2 liike iirl?" Sollux looks at Jade confused obviously thinking.

"yes." you confirm.

"that's really odd..." everyone looks at Jade, she is obviously nervous.

"Guys we need to get a move on, let's leave." Rose shifts the weight off Jade.

You nod to Karkat, "HELP! HELP!"

"a man limps in obviously bleeding from several places, he collapses on the floor at the door."

"I Go And Heal


End file.
